


Spy Games

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Intrigue, a little bit of romantic tension, but maybe not really pretend, pretend spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Princess Principal's Next Generation!Anna and Dani have a Vitally Important Mission.Or, maybe it's just a game between the White Pigeons' teenage kids.Will they steal the Envelope?Have they bitten off more than they can chew?And will Ange put a stop to this nonsense? (probably not)





	Spy Games

**Author's Note:**

> Anna and Danielle MacBean were introduced in Nestlings, and this story is a continuation of their adventures.  
> You don't necessarily have to have read Nestlings to understand this story, as long as you do understand that Anna is the adopted daughter of Charlotte and Ange, and that Dani is Dorothy's daughter, and Beatrice's adopted daughter.

Outside, it was a crisp autumn evening. Clear skies gave an unobstructed view of the stars, and the trees still wore a festive coat of red and yellow and orange leaves.

London Mayfair Academy (formerly Queen's Mayfair) sat mostly still and quiet. It was well before curfew, but with supper over students were focused on their studies or clubs.

Danielle MacBean split the difference, her maths textbook open on the table in the Natural History Clubroom. She was the first to arrive, as was often true.

It had gone without saying that she would come to this school when she was eligible. It's where her mothers and aunts had attended after all. And this clubroom was rich with their heritage: preserved mostly intact from their time here, a notable difference was the painting of Charlotte as Queen, commissioned shortly after she had acceded to the crown.

The uniform was identical to the one they had worn. Dani wore hers with a wide, light red ribbon. Her hair was ash-blonde and worn loose and shoulder-length.

She looked up when the clubroom door opened. A girl just slightly taller entered. She wore the school uniform with the thin black ribbon around her collar, She still wore her hair in a blunt bob, despite Dani's occasional nagging to let it grow out. Of course they wouldn't have been mistaken for one another, not by anyone who could've seen their eyes: Dani had her mother's lavender eyes, and Anna had the deep blue of her mothers.

"Heya Anna," Dani said with a smile.

The other girl sighed, and set her satchel on the table. "Dani, you're studying?"

Dani frowned. "Yeah, you agreed to help me, remember?"

Anna sat down heavily, and opened her satchel. "Sure, but I didn't think you were serious about it."

"I take my studies very seriously."

"And yet you're flunking maths. Rather shameful for the daughter of an engineer to be flunking maths."

Dani scowled. "I am not flunking maths, thank you very much."

Anna grinned. "And yet you need my help?"

Dani's cheeks turned pink and she turned back to the book. "Kinda."

Anna sighed, again, and pulled a book out of her satchel. "That's fine, but I need help too."

"With what?"

"French literature," Anna said with a frown.

"Oh. With what?" Dani scooted forward, and looked at the book Anna held.

" _Candide_."

"Oh, okay. What don't you understand?"

"Um. Like. Any of it?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, first of all Rousseau .…"

"Voltaire."

"Huh?"

Anna closed her eyes. "Voltaire wrote  _Candide_."

"Um. Rousseau wrote  _Rasselas_  then?"

"No, that was Dr Johnson."

"Doctor who?"

Dani gaped at her. "Are you from Albion at all?! How could you have not heard of Samuel Johnson?"

"Oh wait, he was the dictionary guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"But, I thought you said he wrote  _Rasselas_?"

"Anna, have you been sleeping in class?"

"Hey, I do not ever sleep in class!"

"Then how is it you don't remember that Voltaire wrote  _Candide_ , and Rousseau wrote  _Emile_? _"_

"Oh, they're all so boring! I wanna read Shelley and Poe and Hugo and .…"

"Yes yes, that's fine. We'll be reading Hugo later this term anyway."

"I guess."

Dani sighed. "Look, if we focus for a bit, we can get some studying in before our meeting starts. Then we can go back to our room and just relax."

"Oh, okay. I guess that's true."

They were able to study for half an hour, spending about fifteen minutes on their French reading, and the remainder on maths.

By the time the clubroom door opened again, both were all too eager to put their schoolwork aside.

A Korean girl with dark hair pulled up into a tightly braided hairstyle entered, followed by a just-shorter girl with shoulder-length red hair. Both wore the school uniform, though the Korean girl opted for the wide-sleeved overcoat popular with the Asian students at the school. Both wore plain silver bands on the ring fingers of their left hands.

"Jang-mi! Patricia! Evening," Anna said with a wide smile.

"Good evening Anna," Jang-mi, the Korean girl, replied. "Dani. Good evening to you as well."

Patricia smiled widely. "Evening, guys."

Dani returned the smile. "How're you two?"

Jang-mi and Patricia sat down beside one another at the table, and took each other's hands, entwining their fingers.

"Well thank you," Patricia replied with a widening smile.

"I do hope that it is not just us tonight," Jang-mi said with a glance around the room.

"Oh," Anna nodded, "Rose and Anya are coming. They said they were gonna be late."

"Oh?" Dani's brow raised. "That's unusual for them."

Anna shrugged. "Dunno what's up though."

"Aren't they on the Harvest Ball planning committee?" Patricia asked.

"Anya is, sure. I don't think Rose is though," Anna said.

Just then the door opened again.

A girl about Anna's age with dark brown hair in a tight bun, and a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and black, thick-rimmed glasses, entered.

"Anya! Rose! Heya guys," Anna said with a grin.

Anya, the darker-haired girl, smiled. "Good evening, Anna, Dani. Jang-mi, Patricia. How goes it?"

"We're good," Patricia smiled, giving Jang-mi's hand a tight squeeze.

Anya grinned, and took a seat beside Dani.

Rose, the blonde, walked over to a chalkboard, and fiddled with a hidden catch. She flipped it around, revealing a wide selection of guns, knives, brass knuckles, and other assorted weapons. And, apparently out of place, a fountain pen.

"Sorry we're late," Rose said as she walked over to the table. "Planning committee ran long."

"You're on it too?" Anna asked in surprise.

Rose grinned at her, sitting down close beside her and resting her hand on Anna's arm.

Dani's cheeks reddened, and she hastily turned away.

"Silly," Rose giggled. "I told you the other night, didn't I?"

Anna shrugged, her expression blank.

Anya sighed. "In any case. As we're all here, may we begin?"

"We have a mission!" Jang-mi announced.

"Yay! It was getting kinda boring just sitting round here talking about spy stuff," Anna said with a widening grin.

Patricia passed a photograph to Rose. "This is Sir Francis Lloyd-Nivens, Baron of Ambercromby. He is expected to be at the charity ball tomorrow night at Republic Hall."

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed. "It just so happens we're gonna be there!"

"Indeed," Jang-mi nodded. "Our mission is, therefore, to observe the man. Take note of who he talks to, and if possible, the subject of discussion."

"Yeah yeah," Anna said, glancing at the photo as Rose handed it to her. "What about the envelope?"

Jang-mi and Patricia shifted awkwardly in their chairs, and Dani sighed.

"Anna, it isn't just about that."

"Oh c'mon, Dani. We're so far ahead in points I just don't care except about the bonus."

Rose shook her head, and Anya's expression darkened.

"There is an envelope," Jang-mi admitted. "Should you happen to find yourself in possession of it, it is to be taken at your earliest convenience to your contact."

"Easy as cake."

"Anna," Patricia said with surprising patience, "the envelope is not our main objective here."

Dani passed the photo to Anya. "Yeah. The game's all about who has the most points at the end of the term."

"Points shmoints. You and I got this. Me, I care about the bonuses. What d'you think it is anyway? Theatre tickets? Dinner for two at Lorraine River Restaurant? Oh, maybe a cruise to the Hebrides!"

"Could you at least pretend it's real, Anna?`" Dani sighed.

"It isn't though. I mean, it is just a game and after a while that gets boring."

"Anna," Anya chided. "You are disgracing the memories of our parents. All of our parents have suffered and bled for our sake." She glanced at Rose and Patricia. "Well, nearly all. Regardless, your parents, mine, Danielle's, Jang-mi's ... they all fought, and fought hard, to make this world better for our sake. They," her voice trailed off, her expression darkening, "they did not all win their battles." She shook her head, and focused again. "Yet, that did not stop them from fighting. It is thanks to their efforts that we can sit here, and be  _bored_  in our teenaged years."

Anna winced, and shrugged. "I guess so."

Anya nodded. "It is so. So please, be thankful that the world has become such that we can play at intrigue."

 

***

 

Anna and Danielle sat in the passenger compartment of a taxicab. Anna wore a delicate pink dress that left her shoulders bare and gloves reaching to her forearms. Dani's dress was powder-blue, with poofy sleeves. Her hands were covered with short black gloves. Both girls wore wrist corsages, Anna's with blue flowers and Dani's with pink. Both had handbags and fur coats.

"So," Anna started, "turns out we're on our own tonight."

"Oh, Rose and Anya won't be there?"

Both knew that Jang-mi and Patricia had other plans, namely a rather important dinner with their families. They hadn't kept their relationship or intentions secret, though some of the technical details remained to be worked out.

"Anya's parents are boycotting."

"Why? I'd have thought they'd be interested in attending a charity ball."

"It's not that. They're protesting the fact that the Russian President is gonna be there. They're calling it a personal insult, and refuse to go or let Anya go. And since Anya's not going, Rose doesn't see any point either.  "

"Great. As though Aunt Charlotte doesn't have enough to worry about as it is."

"Well, ma's gonna be there tonight, along with the Prime Minster's wife. Again. I guess some people're already calling them the Spouse Brigade."

Dani giggled. "Aunt Ange must adore that." Anna's smile vanished. "Wait! Aunt Ange will be there?! We're screwed."

"Huh? Why?"

"Come on, Anna. Think! She knows about our game. She's gotta be part of it tonight."

"Oh. I guess that might be true. She really didn't say anything about it, though."

"No, she wouldn't would she?"

Anna frowned and considered this. "Now that I think about it ... she's been quieter than usual about this charity ball."

"And?" Dani said with a knowing look.

"And, that usually happens when something's up."

"Right!"

"So, I guess we have to watch out for her then too. Treat ma like an enemy agent."

Dani nodded. "Just in case. If she isn't part of the game, and really is just representing Aunt Charlotte ... well, no harm done."

"No harm," Anna nodded.

The drive didn't take that long, and soon the cab was pulling up at the entrance to Republic Hall. A man in a burgundy uniform trotted over to the cab, opening the rear driver side door. He held his hand out, and Anna accepted his help with a gracious smile. She slid out of the cab, settling the coat over her bare shoulders, and stepped over to the driver's side window. She handed him a rather large Pound-note, insisting that he keep the change.

The uniformed man walked out around the rear of the cab, glancing down the drive to make sure it was safe, before opening the passenger side door. He also held his hand out for Dani, but she pulled herself to her feet without his help. She nevertheless nodded gratefully in his direction.

Dani joined Anna on the curb, and smiled. "Ready?"

"That I am," Anna nodded.

Stone steps lead up to the double door, where two more uniformed men stood. Anna frowned when they didn't immediately open the doors for them.

"Evening, Miss Windsor."

Anna's frown deepened. "Evening."

"May I see your invitations?"

"What? I mean, you know who I am?!"

"If you please? The organizers have made it quite clear, all entrants are to show their invitations at the door."

Anna sighed, and started to root around in her handbag. "Fine."

Dani rolled her eyes, and handed hers to the man.

"Thank you, Miss MacBean," he said with a bow, before handing it back to her.

Anna cast a disapproving glance at Dani, before finally fishing out her invitation and thrusting it at the doorman with a grumpy "hrmph."

"Thank you, Miss Windsor," the man bowed to her, opening the door. "Please, enjoy your evening."

"Miss Windsor," Anna grumbled as they walked in. "Makes me sound like a withered old granny."

"Anna!"

"I mean, at least he could say Lady, or Your Grace, or something."

Dani sighed, deciding it was better to let Anna stew than say anything else.

She didn't stew long. The entire Hall had been rented out for the evening. Banners announcing the several charities benefiting from the evening hung around the room, and Cavorium-gas balloons bobbed gently in cloudlike groups. Signs pointed the way to the ballroom, to the necessity rooms, and to the stage where an art auction was scheduled for later that evening.

The two left their coats with another man in a uniform, who handed them slips of paper to retrieve them when they left. Then they walked to the ballroom.

"Now remember," Anna lectured, "tonight is a serious affair. We'll be dancing the Waltz, and not the Foxtrot or the Charleston. Please try to bear this in mind."

Dani scowled at Anna. "Like I'm the one that's gonna make a scene tonight."

"I sincerely hope not!" Anna replied, the faintest echo of Charlotte's voice in her tone. Again, Dani rolled her eyes. She suspected it wouldn't be the last time.

The ballroom was busy. The live orchestra was playing a French waltz, and many couples were dancing. Along one wall a table of snacks had been set, and next to it a smaller table with bowls of punch. A man in a white jacket stood next to a third, even smaller, table with glasses of champagne.

"I don't see the target," Anna said quietly.

"Nor I."

"Well, we should blend in." Anna said, gesturing toward the dance floor.

Dani's cheeks turned pink, but she nodded. "I guess we should, yeah."

Anna placed her hand on Dani's lower back to lead her to the dance floor. Dani felt her cheeks turning quite warm indeed. She managed to keep herself composed enough to lightly place her hand on Anna's shoulder. "So I guess you're leading?"

Anna nodded. "Naturally enough. As a rule, when two women dance the more experienced should take the lead."

"So why are you leading again?" Dani asked with a smirk.

Anna briefly glowered at her, but didn't say anything.

They turned to face each other, clasping their free hands, and slid into a convenient space on the floor.

As they danced, Dani became increasingly aware just how closely Anna was holding her. How their hips pressed together. How their cheeks grazed. How other parts of their body touched fleetingly. Dani gulped, and desperately tried to focus on anything but Anna.

Anna, in contrast, was scanning the room with a serious expression. Looking at faces and postures. "Anything yet?"

Dani took a deep breath. "Um. No. Ah, not yet. No."

"Hm. Keep looking."

"Ah. Right."

The next song started, a Strauss waltz. Dani found herself easing into the motions of the dance. It was something to focus on. Rise-step, fall-step, spin-step. It's not like it was even the first time they'd danced, was it? As kids, in school, even a few times at official functions where Danielle's ma had got her in, No, there was nothing unusual, nothing special about tonight. Nothing at all. No reason at all to be flustered, just because she was so close she could feel Anna's heartbeat against ....

"Contact," Anna said, jolting Dani back to reality.

"Where?" Dani asked. Before Anna answered, she spotted him as they spun. "Oh. By the punch bowl."

"Right. He's alone. For now at least."

"Yeah."

Anna led them to the side of the floor, stopping, and pulling away from her. "You know Dani, you look tired."

"Um," Dani blushed.

"I think you need some refreshment. Sit down and I'll get us some punch."

"Oh," Dani nodded in understanding. "Okay, right."

Anna smirked, spun on her toe, and trotted off to the drinks table.

Dani took a very, very deep breath, and walked over to an empty table.

She sat down, and glanced around the room. She saw Ange and the Prime Minister's wife over in one corner, talking to a pair of older gentlemen who, if Dani remembered correctly, were organizers of the event.

Dani quickly averted her eyes, as though not meeting Ange's gaze would somehow keep her from being noticed. She looked at her handbag, fiddling with it absently for several minutes, until she saw Anna returning.

"Here ya go, dearest."

Dani turned bright red again, and focused on the glass of punch.

Anna sat down beside her. "You know, you actually do look kinda tired. Flushed, sweaty ... are you feeling okay?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah, of course. It's just ... it's too warm in here. They've got the heat too high."

Anna frowned, and glanced around the room. "Feels fine to me. You sure you aren't coming down with something?"

"I'm fine," Dani grumbled, picking up her glass. She paused, and looked at Anna's. "Um, why does my glass look different?"

"Oh, I got you the alcohol-free punch. You're just a kid after all."

"I am not a kid! I'm less than a year younger than you. And wait, you're only 15 anyway, so you shouldn't be having alcohol either!"

Anna shrugged with a careless expression. "No one stopped me." She raised her glass, and Dani, with a frown, put her hand on Anna's wrist.

"Anna, please? Besides, we're supposed to be playing the game like it was real. No drinking on the job!"

"Aunt Dorothy taught you that one, yeah?" Anna asked with an amused smirk.

"That's ... that's different! She can totally hold her alcohol. It was part of her training."

"At the Farm, right. When she was, what? 15?"

"Anna, things were different then!"

"Details, details. Look, I'm fine. I'll just have one punch, then we can figure out what to do."

Dani sighed, and turned to her own drink in resignation.

Anna sipped her punch. "Besides, I already got it."

"Huh?"

Anna grinned mischievously, opening her handbag and tugging out the corner of an envelope, before slipping it back in.

"Already? Wow, you're pretty good."

Anna shrugged, her grin turning smug. "Comes from having a family of pick-pockets."

"Oh, speaking of which, I saw your ma just now."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think she saw me."

"Good. If she is part of the game, then we lose if she catches us with the envelope."

"Right. Well, I dunno about you, but I think I need to visit the facilities."

"You mean, slip out while we have a chance?"

Anna shook her head. "It'll look suspicious if we leave so soon. C'mon."

Dani sighed, and followed Anna as she moved through the ballroom, very careful to avoid being spotted by either the target or Ange.

"Um," Dani said as they got closer to the door. "Trouble, maybe."

"Hm?"

Dani gestured toward the table where Baron Lloyd-Nivens was sitting. He was patting the breast pocket of his suit with a confused expression.

"Crap," Anna hissed. "Okay, we best get moving."

They slipped out a rear door marked "to necessity rooms," and hurried down the corridor. As they walked, Anna fiddled absently with the doorknobs they passed. Anna found one unlocked, and she hurriedly slipped in, dragging Dani in with her.

"What're you doing?" Dani whispered, glancing anxiously around the room. It was a small lounge, with a sofa and coffee table. There was little else in the room, other than a white-painted radiator and a closet.

"I wanna see what we won!"

"Anna, we're supposed to deliver the envelope, unopened, to our contact. If it's opened we forfeit!"

"Dani, rule number one for a spy is, every other rule only counts if you're caught!"

"Anna ...."

"My mum taught me how to steam open an envelope. The heat loosens the glue, and you can pry it open. Then when you're done, you can totally seal it back and no one's the wiser!"

"Wait ... Aunt Charlotte taught you that?!"

Anna giggled, and nodded. "Uh huh!"

Dani shook her head. "Well, that's fine I guess ... but where can we find steam?"

Anna grinned, and hiked her thumb to the radiator.

Dani's brow raised. "Seriously? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Psh! Our parents were shot at, Dani. It's not riskier than that."

Dani sighed. "Fine. But we have to be quick about it. If either the target or your ma finds us .…"

"I know, geez!"

Anna examined the radiator carefully. She gingerly touched the release valve. Her frown deepened, and she looked at Dani.

"What?"

"Um, well. I mean, your ma's the engineer, not mine!"

"Anna, you are hopeless!"

"Just get some steam flowing out!"

"Fine, fine."

Anna nodded, as Dani pulled a screwdriver out of her handbag. "Your mothers have taught you well."

Dani shrugged. "I mean, they did tell me to always be prepared."

"Sure, sure," Anna said, clearly amused.

Dani fiddled with the release valve for a moment, before a very thin stream of steam started to hiss out. Anna held the envelope over it, and the two girls watched as the flap loosened.

"Okay, lesse what we got."

As Dani stopped the flow of steam, Anna gently pried the envelope open. They shared a glance, then looked expectantly as Anna pulled the papers out. She unfolded them.

"Aw man! It's encrypted."

Dani sighed. The paper was covered with a jumble of letters, upper and lower case, as well as numbers and symbols.

"Don't suppose Tanya taught you anything about codes?"

Dani shook her head. "It's never come up."

"Guess whenever she visits she's too distracted for that."

Dani's cheeks turned red again, but she didn't say anything.

Anna sighed, and shoved the papers back in the envelope, pressing it tightly to reseal it. "Well, guess we gotta go back to plan A."

"Won't it still seem odd if we leave so soon?"

"Sure. That's why you're going back out to the dance floor."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna find another way out. Give me, oh, fifteen, twenty. Then make a show of remembering something."

"What?"

"I dunno, that you left the oven on!"

"Seriously?"

"Just think of something! We'll meet in the alley way outside the hall."

"Okay. Fine. And while you freeze to death in that skimpy costume without your coat, I'll finish delivering the envelope to our contact."

"Dorothy MacBean's daughter is calling  _this_  dress skimpy?"

Dani scowled at her. "Do not go there, missy!"

"I'll be fine! Maybe you can get my coat too. Here, have my ticket."

"How do I explain that?"

"I dunno, flutter your eyelashes? Thrust your chest at the coat-check guy? Channel your inner MacBean!"

Dani's scowl deepened. "You're going there."

"Come up with something!"

"Fine! Look, just don't get caught."

"I won't!"

Dani sighed, and opened the door enough to peek out. She nodded back at Anna, and snuck out.

 

***

 

The ball was continuing as though Anna and Dani hadn't left. This was, Dani figured, a good thing. She took a deep breath, and started across the room. Not very far to go. Just a few more steps, and ....

"Dani?"

She winced, and froze. She slowly turned, and faced Ange, who stood behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Ah. Um. Hello, Aunt Ange. Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

Ange frowned. "Where is my wayward daughter?"

"Um?"

"Do not pretend to be innocent. Where is she?"

"Oh. Um. Well, she managed to nick the envelope .…"

"She what?"

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, and she's gonna kill me when she finds out I did, but ... I mean, we saw the target and she wanted the prize .…"

"Dani, the game was canceled."

"What?"

Ange's frown deepened. She turned and started to walk toward the inner door. Dani trotted beside her.

"There was a mixup, so tonight's spy game was canceled."

"But we got his photo. We saw him tonight."

"You were inadvertently given the contact information of Francis Lloyd-Nivens, a genuine spy, and not Cameron Rodgers, who was intended to play the role for you."

"What?!"

Ange shook her head. "The man is an agent loyal to the Italian Fascist regime. The envelope that my darling daughter 'nicked' is believed to contain important and sensitive information about the Republic Navy's numbers and activities in the Mediterranean. Information detailed enough to allow the Fascists to conduct a surprise attack likely to cripple our fleet for months."

"Oh. Oh, crap."

"Yes Dani, precisely. Oh. Crap."

 

***

 

Anna waited a few minutes after Dani had left. She hummed, grinning, and imagining herself in finery walking into the Royal Opera House with Dani clinging to her arm, or the two of them lazing on a beach in the Caribbean, sipping coconut soda.

She giggled, slipped the envelope back into her handbag, and reached out for the doorknob.

And she froze, when she heard heavy footsteps approach the door. She glanced around the room in a hurry. The radiator was no use now of course, and the table was too small to hide under. She moved hurriedly to the closet. It was just big enough for her to scramble inside.

She closed the door moments before she heard the door to the room open up.

"This is just a game," she reminded herself. Her heart still pounded in her chest.

She heard a man moving around in the room. Heavy, slow footsteps. It probably wasn't even the target! It could be anyone. A guy looking for the loo, who took a wrong turn maybe?"

"I saw you duck in here," a heavy voice said.

_Crap!_

The footsteps drew closer to the closet. "Come on out, little girl. We'll talk this out, yeah?"

_Double crap!_ Unless she was very lucky, they were about to lose the game. Anna tried to control her breathing. Tried to ease her heartbeat. Her thundering heartbeat, which Anna swore the man could hear.

And then the closet door was flung open, and Anna found herself staring into the business end of a Webley revolver.

"Um."

"Well, as I thought," the voice said. "I had heard rumors that the Republic was recruiting child spies. I am, perhaps, disappointed to see it true."

"Look, um, could you put that gun down?"

"Oh, and why should I do that?"

"I mean, this is just a game! Fine, I lost fair and square, but ... I mean, there are limits to how realistic I want this!"

"A ... a game?" The man blinked. He chuckled. Then laughed. "A game?! You think ... this is no game! This is deadly serious. It's about the future, and just who is to be in control of Europe."

"Okay, so you're a method actor. Look, can you please put down the gun? It's kinda making me nervous."

"It will make you dead! Give me the envelope, and I will only wound you. If you do not, I shall place a bullet in your skull, and allow myself the leisure to be thorough in searching for the document."

Anna blinked. "You're serious."

The man snarled. "Deadly."

Anna gulped, and glanced around. Of course, being in a closet meant there was nothing but wall to either side, and behind her.

"Um, okay. Look, there's no reason to be angry, okay? You want the letter back, right?"

"Letter? Sure, if that is what you think of it."

"Yeah. I mean, it was all just garble anyway."

"You ... you opened it?!"

_Crap, triple crap, on a stale cracker!_

Anna forced a neutral expression on her face. "No," she muttered.

"You stupid little girl! Had you not seen it, I might have let you live. Now, I cannot afford to ...."

Before he completed his sentence, Anna kicked her foot between his legs with enough force that even Anna winced.

The man's eyes went wide. His mouth gaped. His hand twitched, and the gun clattered to the ground.

He staggered back one step, before crumpling to the ground, clutching his severely injured pride with both hands.

Anna hopped out of the closet. "You know, rule number two of being a spy is, don't stand within kicking distance of your enemy."

Anna opened the door, stepping out just as Ange and Dani entered the corridor from the ballroom.

"Anna." Ange trotted over to her.

"Heya mum. I think this is yours?" she asked, pointing into the room.

The man was curled up on the floor, moaning pitifully.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, sure. He didn't lay a hand on me."

Ange entered the room, kneeling beside the incapacitated man.

Dani glanced in the room, her eyes widening.

"Guess we lost, huh?" Anna said in a casual tone.

Ange rolled the man onto his stomach, causing him to groan in agony, and tied his wrists behind his back with a length of cord. "On the contrary," she said evenly, "I do believe that this constitutes a considerable success."

Anna beamed. "Thanks, ma!"

Ange stood, allowing a very thin smile to brush her lips. "You might just make a decent spy."

"Oh!" Anna pulled the envelope out of her handbag. "I guess you need this too?"

"Hm. Yes. Well done, Anna."


End file.
